Socks are so overrated
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Part of "Sockless verse". Bike Chanderson frienship, Klaine & Tike. Blaine and Mike have a Harry Potter marathon while Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel go shopping..That couldn't end well...


Warnings: shameless fluff, a couple of AVPM refences I couldn't keep out, hyper teenagers, fanboying, Rachel awful taste in clothing...XD

Part of what I'm going to call the "Sockless verse". Can be read without "I'm glad you're not alone"(the fist story in the verse). I'm not postong this as a continuation of "I'm glad you're not alone" because it has NOTHING to do with the tone shown it. No more angst in this verse (for now) and a little bit more of Tike and Klaine adorableness.

I hope you enjoy it and I'd be very happy if someone send me reviews giving me prompts to keep writing ^^( I will start working on the double date when I have a little bit more of time, but I'm writting it at some point, don't fret.)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, HP, AVPM or any other thing referenced in this fanfiction.

**Socks are _so_ overrated**

"I miss her" Kurt murmured sadly when they walked nearby Mercedes. She waved at him briefly and didn't seem thrilled by the situation either.

"She'll come around. She maybe in another Glee club, but I'm pretty sure she stills loves you" Blaine said, reassuringly.

"Maybe I should do something about it" he frowned, stopping in front of the choir room "I could try and invite her to come with us to the sales in that high fashion outlet we were planning on going on Friday" his boyfriend blinked a couple of times.

"This Friday?" he repeated, biting his lip.

"Yeah. We have to be there before 3 p.m if we want to get the new Alexander McQueen scarf I've been craving" he crossed his arms over the chest, glaring at his boyfriend "you didn't forget, right?" _of course he did_. He knew that guilty expression and the nervous flinching and…

"What are you doing standing there? Get in once and for all, we need to rehearse that last move" Mike interrupted, Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I mean, this Friday we were planning to…" Kurt stared disapprovingly and Mike spoke again before he could finish the sentence.

"Dude! Are you inviting Kurt to watch the whole HP saga with the director commentaries? Because Tina has been nagging me about going to some kind of mall for sales or something and if we invite her too…" Kurt looked at both of them indignantly.

"You prefer to watch eight lame movies that you have already seen in the cinema than going out with you boyfriend?" he almost shouted offended. Mike let his eyes glace sideways and retreated to the choir room murmuring something about being _blue ray._

"Harry Potter is not lame" Blaine said seriously, knotting his eyebrows together and making Kurt soften his expression.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, I know it means a lot to you but I'm sure you and Mike can watch it at any other time. McQueen is 50% only on Friday…And you need socks"

"I can buy those in the GAP" his boyfriend trailed off. The look Kurt gave him could have killed "or any other store" he amended

"You spend more time with Mike than with me" he whined, pouting adorably and putting his hands in his hips.

"You could come watch the movies with us" Blaine suggested, his eyes almost beaming.

"I'm not sure if Mike would like to watch us make out while Danniel Radcliffe fails to defeat the Dark Lord during SEVEN MOVIES. And then kill him in the eight… He does kill him, right?" he nodded, closing the distance between them and circling his hips with his own arms over Kurt's hands.

"You could ask Mercedes to come with you, like you were saying earlier… Maybe you can reconnect and things will be back to normal" Kurt hummed, closing his eyes a moment and thinking about it.

"Maybe…" he replied slowly " but you owe me, Anderson. This is the last time I let Harry Potter or Mike Chang come between, you, me and a pair of socks" Blaine laughed quietly, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

"THAT'S IT! I'm not taking this anymore, Mike! You promised to come with me. How am I supposed to drive there anyways? My mother's car is the shop for two weeks!" Tina stomped down the choir room, stopping in the door where Blaine and Kurt looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hi, Tina" Blaine greeted awkwardly, letting go off Kurt.

"Are you going to the sales on Friday too?" Kurt asked before she tried to rip his boyfriend's skin.

"I could use a ride" she sighed, still looking at Blaine murderously.

"It's a date" Mike slumped in the chair, sending Blaine his thumbs up for Friday evening.

_Hogwarts, I think we are going back._

* * *

><p>"Someone should make a musical out of this" Mike says while munching popcorn.<p>

"I don't know… I can't imagine Ron singing… I'm imagining Rupert Grint crying his love for Hermione while singing in a corner and drinking butter bear… and I'm having the weirdest image of Robert Pattinson dancing claque with his sparkling chest of Twilight… And Zac Effron should be there too… " the other boy laughs loudly.

"You only want him because of the eye candy!" he almost shouts, throwing some pop corn in his direction.

"Don't tell Kurt and we'll let Blake Lively join the cast" Blaine jokes, hiding between his hands from his friends salty attack.

"Can you believe they wanted us to fight with old ladies over a scarf just because it has a label that says it's Prada instead of this?"

"Totally crazy. Socks are _so_ overrated" Blaine agrees, too centred in Harry flying over the rooftop followed by a dragon.

"Although, the third one was shit" Mike remarks, sitting more comfortably.

"Don't remind me of Sirius! I still can't believe Rowling killed him like that" Blaine mumbled, taking a ship of his soda.

"Don't blame her, it was Bellatrix… I was expecting it to be a bigger deal for Harry and be mourning him and stuff, but he forgot quite quickly… Is pretty weird, since he was in his angst period" the other boy says, engrossed in the film.

"Sometimes, I think I cried more than he did" Blaine grumbles and Mike turns to look at him.

"You cried?" Mike asks incredulously.

"Don't pretend like you didn't Michael. Everyone did… A part of our childhood died with him" the junior states solemnly. Then both of them start to laugh.

"Seriously, that was the cheesiest line ever! And Tina made me watch Breaking Down with her, I know about chessy" Blaine snorts.

"Oh, I bet you're team Jacob, seeing as you like to take off your shirt so often" he jokes, wringing his eyebrows.

"Have you been staring, Anderson? Should my girlfriend be jealous?" Mike keeps on bantering.

"Don't be so full of yourself. Why would I look at your abs when I have Kurt's fine ass right in front of me. You never stood a chance" Mike makes an over dramatic offended pose, unable to stop laughing.

"How dare you? I thought what we had was special! We were going to be the new Draco and Harry!"

"I ship them so hard together" Blaine sighs, finally stopping his fit of giggles.

"Oh, man. Don't start again! They are not getting it on, no matter how many fanfics you read or Tumbrl art you reblog." Blaine crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"Whatever, they are soul mates"

* * *

><p>"Okay, that was great! How did you even found a skirt from the new collection for 30 dollars?" Tina exclaimed excitedly, clutching her new purchase to her chest.<p>

"He's just a natural" Mercedes smiled, hugging Kurt lightly and making the other boy sigh happily.

"Last time we were here, I've got 'Cedes the most fabulous Gucci sweater at 75% per cent. I'm afraid is not going to be so easy with Rachel" he whispered confidentially, making the both of them giggle.

"Are you done yet?" Tina asked in direction of the cabinet where Rachel was trying some hideous dress since no one has have the heart to dissuade her to try.

"It will be just a minute" she shouted, making the three of them roll their eyes.

"I know I said we should invite her to amend things, but she's just a lost case with this whole fashion thing" Mercedes murmured.

"I swear that if I see her wearing another frilly shirt, I'll shout" Tina said in a mocking tone.

"I'm sure Alexander McQueen is going to come and slap her any minute" Mercedes added. Kurt looked at them affectionately.

"I've missed this so much" he chokes out. Both of the girls hugged him simultaneously. "Blaine doesn't even wear socks" he sobbed, making them laugh.

"Shane thinks Gaultier is a deodorant" Mercedes sighed, causing their laughter to rise in pitch.

"Mike thought about buying a fez last year" by the time Rachel went out with the most horrible 70' inspired dress, the three of them are almost crying in between giggles.

"Okay, so that's a big no" she noted, going back to the cabinet to try the next hideous garment.

* * *

><p>"Tina… I'm sorry. I love you. I swear I'm not going anywhere without you and we are going to save all the domestic elves from slavery and…" Mike cries over the phone. Tina looks at the clock in the nightstand, sighing deeply.<p>

"Did you just watch Dobby die?" she asks tiredly, trying not to snap at his boyfriend for calling at 2:30 a.m. because a fictional domestic elf was killed.

"He was so brave…" she hears Blaine sobbing in the background.

"Are you two drunk?" she asks, a little bit worried. How can two grown men pull this out without alcohol in their system?.

"What? No! I just love so much…" Blaine is sniffling and shouting to Mike he's going to insert the last movie in the Blue Ray.

"Guys, you should go to bed. I'm sure you had too much candy and you sound tired and you can watch the last film tomorrow" she tries convince her boyfriend over the phone.

"That's not how marathons are done" Blaine sneers. Tina stares at the phone.

"Are you calling me with the speaker phone on?" she snorts being unable to process all the information.

"Hi, Tina. I love you too. I swear I would never let Mike go and left you with me in a tent and dance and be boring until he came back to destroy horrocruxes" _Oh, God._ This was much worse than she has previously thought.

"Okay, Ron and Harry. I want you to listen very carefully: you are going to bed right now and there's not going to be anymore sugar for tonight. Or Harry Potter. Or SciFi. And you are going to do it in this minute if you don't want me to call Ku…Draco? And tell him the tons of candy you have eaten today has made the two of you a pair of hyper 5 year olds. I'm sure he's going to ban Harry for eating sugar ever again" He can almost see them pouting.

" Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzzkill?" Mike says sleepily. Tina rolls her eyes and is going to tell him that no one's gonna touch his wand in a month if he keeps on that way when she hears the snoring from the other side of the line.

"Good night, Hermione" Blaine mumbles tiredly.

"Good night, Harry" Tina smiles, hearing them sleep for a few seconds before cutting the call.

**FIN**


End file.
